Everything will be alright
by zukky on a balloon
Summary: Cosa fai quando ti ritrovi perso, senza più punti di riferimento? "Andrà tutto bene."


**Everything will be alright**

Il cielo era terso, quella mattina d'autunno. Tanto terso da far male – clima inglese, probabilmente di lì a poco avrebbe infuriato un temporale.

Si era sempre immaginato i funerali in nero: anonime figure in nero, le facce nascoste da ombrelli neri, quasi fossero un'estensione naturale per nascondere espressioni in nero. Anche il cielo era nero, arrabbiato e tetro, nella sua immaginazione, non tanto azzurro da accecarlo, come quel giorno.

Si sentì strattonare leggermente indietro e si divincolò, infastidito.

La mano rimase lì, imperterrita: gli si era aggrappata al braccio.

"Vieni via. Sei troppo esposto, potrebbero vederti."

"È il funerale di mia madre." _E non posso nemmeno salutarla. _

"Lei sa che sei qui."

E quelle parole gli si attaccarono addosso, come quella mano si era aggrappata al suo braccio, riuscendo a tirarlo indietro. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo in quella vallata punteggiata di grigio – qualcuno avrebbe dovuto dirgli che le lapidi erano grigio marmo, ora capiva perché gli occhi di suo padre gli erano sembrati sempre così _freddi_, erano dello stesso identico colore. Indistinte e rade figure guardavano verso il basso, dove una bara apparentemente anonima veniva calata tra le braccia della terra. Sentì la presa sul suo braccio serrarsi e la ringraziò mutamente, fu l'unica cosa che gli diede la forza di voltarsi e affondare negli occhi di lei.

Si rese conto, sgomento, che erano dello stesso colore della terra smossa. Sentì rompersi qualcosa dentro e in quel momento – improvviso e inopportuno – gli giunse il pensiero che le sue braccia potevano essere altrettanto accoglienti.

_Il desiderio doloroso di seppellirlesi tra le braccia. _

Doveva avere un'espressione stravolta perché lei gliene restituì una preoccupata.

"Vieni via, _ti prego_."

Si lasciò portare lontano da lì.

* * *

Hermione Granger era una delle poche a non lo guardarlo come uno strano scherzo della natura. Il che era ironico considerando che lui l'aveva sempre trattata da tale.

Ma le cose erano cambiate, lui era cambiato. Ritrovarsi addosso quegli occhi azzurri che gli dicevano che c'era ancora una possibilità, aveva fatto scattare qualcosa dentro di lui.

Draco non aveva mai creduto alle enormi buffonate sull'espiazione, le seconde possibilità. Non c'era nessuna, maledettissima via d'uscita in quella storia. La sua intera vita era un vicolo cieco. Tutte le possibilità che riusciva a immaginare si concludevano sempre allo stesso modo: nel buio, nel nero, una stupida strada senza uscita. Eppure quegli occhi, tanto chiari da avere l'impressione di poterli attraversare, gli si erano appiccicati addosso. E l'avevano salvato.

_Forse era prerogativa delle persone importati della sua vita appiccicargli qualcosa addosso, e lasciarlo lì, anche quando non ci sarebbero più state._

Sua madre gli aveva lasciato tutto l'amore possibile. Se lo sentiva ancora addosso negli sguardi preoccupati, nelle parole ansiose, in un Voto Infrangibile a cui aveva affidato la sua incolumità, quando sarebbe stato troppo lontano dalle sue braccia. Lo sentiva nel profumo dei suoi dolci preferiti e nelle parole affidate al buio, mormorate sottovoce al suo orecchio prima che si addormentasse.

_E ora non c'era più_.

Severus Piton gli aveva lasciato la speranza. Non una speranza lucente, accecante, ma una speranza, la possibilità di rialzarsi. La possibilità di sbagliare e rimediare.

"Non farai i miei stessi errori." E forse poteva essere stato tutto frutto della sua immaginazione – dopo che aveva corso più che poteva lontano da quella torre, lontano da quegli occhi azzurri, che nonostante tutto lo avevano rincorso e raggiunto anche lì, nel mezzo del terrore più puro.

Non aveva adempito agli ordini, ci sarebbero state conseguenze, gravi conseguenze. – ma aveva visto un lampo di occhi verdi, nella propria mente, ed era sicuro non fosse un proprio ricordo.

Severus l'aveva afferrato per un braccio e materializzato in quella che sembrava nient'altro che campagna sferzata dal vento.

"Oltre queste barriere magiche... ", aveva iniziato a dirgli, come fosse ovvio ce ne fossero, e lui doveva averle avvertite per forza. "Loro la chiamano 'Tana'", lo aveva visto fare una smorfia disgustata, "quando le barriere si attiveranno, qualcuno dei Weasley verrà a controllare."

La bacchetta di Severus era stata più veloce della sua indignazione, appena aveva visto la consapevolezza accendersi nel suo sguardo aveva castato un Petrificus Totalus, immobilizzandolo "L'ho promesso a tua madre."

Quello avrebbe tacitato ogni protesta, se mai avesse avuto la possibilità di protestare.

"_Portalo da loro, Severus. Dagli la possibilità che noi non abbiamo avuto."_

_Sua madre aveva sempre saputo quello che faceva._

Arthur Weasley, quella notte, quando aveva riconosciuto Draco Malfoy impastoiato fuori casa sua si era chiesto che scherzo potesse essere mai quello.

Solo la lettera che aveva preso a scintillare nella sua mano – Draco si era chiesto che diavolo fosse quando Severus gliel'aveva incastrata tra le dita – lo aveva convinto ad avvicinarsi.

_Il ragazzo ha ancora una possibilità. _

_Albus Silente_

Aveva letto ad alta voce il gerarca dei Weasley alla luce della bacchetta. Quella era senza dubbio la firma di Silente. Al momento, seppur sgomento, Arthur aveva pensato a una semplice, stramba consegna del Preside. Solo molto più tardi, avrebbe compreso davvero.

E Draco, in quel momento, seppur frustrato e arrabbiato con Severus, seppur avrebbe voluto inveirgli contro, aveva capito che quell'uomo cercava di redimersi da tutta una vita, tormentato da fantasmi che non poteva nemmeno immaginare. Aveva compreso il tormento che si nascondeva dietro il suo sguardo inespressivo – lo stesso che gli era passato negli occhi a quel lampo di speranza che aveva potuto intravedere anche lui.

Lo avevano salvato.

_E lui non l'aveva neanche salutata un'ultima volta._

* * *

Li odiava tutti. Erano rumorosi, e tanti, e per la maggior parte _rossi_. In quella maledetta casa non c'era mai un maledettissimo momento di silenzio.

_Lui che nel silenzio ci era cresciuto._

Solo all'inizio, c'era stato un quieto mormorare intorno a lui, intorno a chi era, intorno a quello che era stato. Poi era esploso il caos. Erano giunte buone nuove da Hogwarts, non sapeva cosa fosse successo nel frattempo, ma da allora in quella baracca andava e veniva più gente di quanta ne avrebbe davvero potuta contenere. E tutti lo guardavano come un fenomeno da baraccone. Chi apertamente, chi un po' meno.

E chi altri se non Potter avrebbe potuto saltargli al collo e urlargli contro tutta la sua rabbia e accusarlo e malmenarlo, fin quando qualcuno non gliel'aveva tolto di dosso. Quando aveva capito che era lì per volere del vecchio, si era chiuso nel suo mutismo da Bambino Incompreso, per buona pace di tutti. Il Rosso per solidarietà cameratesca gli ciondolava attorno come un'anima in pena, sbottando solo qualche verso inarticolato ogni tanto, per buona pace di tutti, soprattutto la sua, di nuovo.

Li odiava tutti e ne avrebbe ucciso qualcuno, un giorno o l'altro. Doveva solo decidere chi, scelta ardua, troppi candidati.

_Non tutti_.

No, forse lei la odiava un po' meno. Ma solo perché lei era la sola, da quando era arrivato lì, con cui riuscisse a stare – nella stessa stanza, all'aria aperta, sul ciglio più alto di un cimitero – senza dare di matto dopo cinque minuti. Con lei stava... _stava_.

_E non aveva ancora capito perché. _

Quando si materializzarono nei terreni intorno alla Tana, di ritorno dal cimitero, ovviamente pioveva, e loro si ritrovarono zuppi da capo a piedi nel giro di pochi minuti. Il clima autunnale non era certo clemente, ma in quel momento non aveva nessunissima voglia di rientrare in quella casa chiassosa.

"Draco."  
Quando aveva iniziato a chiamarlo per nome? E lui come avrebbe dovuto chiamarla?

Si voltò a guardarla e capì dai suoi occhi che quello non aveva importanza. Aveva i capelli appiccicati al viso – bagnati sembravano quasi neri, notò distratto – e i vestiti appiccicati addosso, ma stava ferma nella pioggia accanto a lui.

"Ci torneremo. Più tardi, appena sarà più sicuro, ci torneremo."

Annuì soltanto, continuando a rimanere in silenzio. La verità era che non sapeva che dirle, non sapeva da dove iniziare, nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato ad affrontare una situazione del genere.

Seguì semplicemente il filo dei suoi pensieri.

"_L'unico modo per restare in piedi, quando le gambe non ti reggono, è aggrapparti – forte – a qualcosa_. Me lo diceva da quando ho imparato a camminare." Fece un mezzo sorriso, la mente proiettata indietro a ricordi lontani, parole e gesti che l'avrebbero accompagnato sempre.

Quando ritornò al presente si ritrovò davanti i suoi occhi scuri, enormi, bagnati da qualcosa – oltre la pioggia – che al momento stentò a comprendere.

"È sempre stata lei," continuò.

_Finora_.

"Oh."

Perché, per qualche strana ragione, sapeva che lei avrebbe capito.

Lei che inaspettatamente gli gettò le braccia al collo e strinse forte. In fondo, era lei quella spontanea, che sapeva mostrare le proprie emozioni, e Draco si ritrovò a non riuscire ad arginare le sue.

_Cosa fai quando ti ritrovi perso, senza più punti di riferimento? _

"Andrà tutto bene." Gli mormorò talmente piano da fargli male. Non ne era sicura neanche lei, ma aveva trovato da qualche parte la forza di dirglielo. Di rassicurarlo, di essere lì con lui, di non lasciarlo solo.

Draco trovò del tutto legittimo affondarle le mani tra i capelli bagnati e il viso nella pelle morbida del collo – _era solo pioggia quella tra le ciglia?_

Andrà tutto bene.

_In quel momento, senza neanche accorgersene, si aggrappò a lei._

* * *

Hermione era sempre stata piuttosto spontanea con le persone. E fu con spontaneità che gli si avvicinò la prima volta da quando era arrivato lì. L'esperienza le avrebbe intimato di rimanere a distanza, ma lei era caparbia, ed era curiosa, e la curiosità un giorno o l'altro l'avrebbe uccisa.

_In un modo che non avrebbe potuto prevedere. _

Si era avvicinata a lui perché era solo, perché era malvisto, perché era lontano da tutto quello che era stata la sua vita fino a quel momento.

E lui non l'aveva respinta. Non aveva fatto nulla in realtà, se non continuare a starsene lì come se il mondo non esistesse, come se nulla più importasse.

_Senza rendersene conto aveva fatto in modo che qualcosa importasse ancora. _

Così, quando zuppi e infreddoliti presero la strada per tornare alla Tana, lei fece scivolare la mano nella sua, semplicemente, come semplicemente gli si era aggrappata al braccio. E quando sentì Draco stringerla di rimando, pensò che non poteva esserci nulla di sbagliato in tutto quello. Non se gli era tornata l'espressione impassibile di sempre, al posto di quella fragile e tremolante che aveva fino a poco prima e che le aveva fatto vacillare qualcosa dentro.

La Tana era il solito caos ansioso, come sempre negli ultimi tempi.

"Hermione, grazie a Merlino stai bene!" Ron era sempre il solito esagerato.

"Ma guardate, siete bagnati come pulcini!" La signora Weasley fu lesta a tirar fuori la bacchetta per asciugarli come poteva. "Su su, vi ho tenuto il pranzo in caldo. Ragazzo, dovresti davvero mettere su qualche chilo." Continuò a ciarlare armeggiando intorno a loro, ed Hermione incrociò lo sguardo di Harry dall'altra parte della cucina. Era preoccupato e teso, si vedeva dalla ruga tra le sopracciglia e da come si aggiustò malamente gli occhiali sul naso. Cercò di rassicurarlo con lo sguardo, e seppe che aveva capito quando fece un piccolo cenno d'assenso.

_Non preoccuparti anche per me. _

"Ma che ti è saltato in testa, seguire quel... quel... quel _pazzo_," sbottò Ron, "avrebbero potuto vedervi, rapirvi, torturarvi, uccidervi!"

"Stasera ci torneremo." Annunciò tranquilla, sedendosi al tavolo, mentre Draco si sedeva accanto a lei. Notò subito che stava per rispondere in qualche modo poco carino a Ron e lo fermò con un'occhiata. Avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

"Verremo con voi, allora." Si offrì Harry, di sicuro più ragionevole di Ron, ma con non meno spirito Grifondoro. Sorride pensandolo con un pizzico di nostalgia.

"No, attireremmo solo l'attenzione," rispose calma, ovviamente aveva pensato a quell'eventualità, "soprattutto su di te, Harry."

"Ma-"  
"Nessun ma, non possiamo permettercelo. Voldemort ti cerca per tutto il Regno Unito, non possiamo fargli sapere che sei ancora qui, non prima della partenza."

Le fu restituito in risposta il silenzio e seppe di aver vinto. Dalla parte della cucina arrivò un sospiro, e seppe che la signora Weasley li stava ascoltando. Dopo averli scoperti, aveva acconsentito a farli partire solo alle loro condizioni: solo quando sarebbe stato sicuro e sarebbero stati ben attrezzati. Avevano messo in giro la falsa pista che Harry fosse partito e allontanato i sospetti, era passato più di un mese, ormai, che se ne stavano quasi sempre chiusi, nascosti, in quella casa. Si avvicinava il giorno della partenza e non potevano fare passi falsi proprio ora.

"Tesoro, sei sicura?" Fu la signora Weasley a chiederglielo, con una traccia vagamente ansiosa nella voce, mettendo loro i piatti davanti.

Hermione annuì.

"Draco deve salutare sua madre."

E da come lui le strinse la mano sotto il tavolo seppe che non c'era davvero nulla di sbagliato.

* * *

"Salve, madre" Draco si interruppe per un momento e sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa, poi riprese "ciao, mamma."

Hermione sorrise appena, rimanendo in disparte com'era giusto che fosse. Era una serata fresca, ma tranquilla, il temporale aveva lasciato dietro di sé solo gli strascichi di nuvole grigie e l'odore di terra bagnata. Sembrava tutto surreale, eppure un certo senso d'allarme la teneva sempre allerta, sarebbe stato stupido abbassare la guardia, sarebbe stato stupido non essere prudenti, soprattutto in quel momento. Sentiva un groppo in gola che la teneva ancorata alla realtà, era dispiacere, tristezza, paura, vicinanza, così tante emozioni che stentava a capirle lei stessa.

Quando si accorse che lui aveva smesso di parlare, alzò lo sguardo e lo vide tenderle le mano facendole segno di avvicinarsi.

"Mamma, ti volevo presentare una persona."

Hermione trattenne bruscamente il fiato, spalancando gli occhi.

"Questa è Hermione," disse semplicemente, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso e una lacrima dalla guancia.

E in quel momento, parlando con qualcuno che forse non poteva neanche sentirli, semplicemente appoggiata a lui per trasmettergli quella vicinanza, capì.

Nel periodo più sbagliato, contro ogni intento razionale, _si stava innamorando di lui. _

Si stava talmente bene, così senza far niente di particolare, che Draco temporeggiò fin quando poté, ma alla fine fu costretto ad arrendersi al fatto che avrebbero dovuto far ritorno alla Tana.

Le prese con naturalezza la mano per la materializzazione e la vide sorridere leggermente, guardando davanti a sé. Non c'era bisogno di molte parole, bastavano quelle piccole cose. Non si stavano chiedendo niente, e andava bene così, vivere come se non ci sarebbe stato un domani.

La Tana era in agitazione, quando arrivarono, e Draco percepì subito che non era un'agitazione buona, normale – quello che quegli zotici consideravano normalità.

La conferma la vide dipinta sul volto di lei, quando Weasley le si avvicinò di corsa, i capelli arruffati e le guance rosse come se avesse discusso animatamente fino a un minuto prima – a quanto pareva, il suo compare continuava la loro battaglia anche in quel momento con qualche membro anziano dell'Ordine di cui non ricordava il nome, sembrava avessero ricevuto ordine di non farli uscire. I signori Weasley non c'erano.

Quando tornò con lo sguardo su Hermione e la trovò pallida come uno straccio, iniziò a preoccuparsi davvero. La vide portarsi una mano alla bocca, l'espressione congelata in viso di chi stava cadendo in mille pezzi.

Ricostruì pezzi di conversazione in fretta... attacco dei Mangiamorte... quartiere babbano... i tuoi genitori, Hermione, mi dispiace.

"'Mione, stai bene?"

Il rosso aveva sempre la delicatezza di un troll di montagna in un campo di fiori. Distruttrice.

"Ovvio che non sta bene. Sparisci, Weasel."

"È la mia migliore amica non puoi dirmi certo tu cosa fare-"

"Ron." La sua arringa furente venne interrotta prima del nascere da Potter, che, doveva ammetterlo, era molto più perspicace dell'amico.

Ignorò il resto del mondo e tornò da lei, le afferrò delicatamente la mano che aveva ancora alla bocca, per richiamare la sua attenzione.

"Hermione."

Alzò su di lui uno sguardo talmente perso, che gli venne voglia di spaccare il mondo intero pur di restituirle il suo, la sua forza e la sua determinazione, quella speranza che anche nei momenti peggiori continuava ad accenderle gli occhi.

Senza preavviso, come aveva fatto la prima volta – così, spontaneamente –, si rifugiò contro di lui e scoppiò a piangere.

Sapeva come ci si sentiva, era una sensazione schifosa, e non sarebbe andata via tanto presto.

La strinse forte lasciandola sfogare, era un bene che riuscisse a piangere.

_Lui c'era riuscito solo con lei. _

"Shh, andrà tutto bene."

Quando sentì che lei stringeva le mani sul suo mantello, comprese che aveva capito.

_L'unico modo per restare in piedi, quando le gambe non ti reggono, è aggrapparti – forte – a qualcosa_.


End file.
